Saved
by psychic chic
Summary: The title really sucks, I know. What if Kyouko and Madoka really DID manage to save Sayaka? One-shot. Rated T for language! (Tell me if I should take away the "romance" genre and leave it as general.)


**I just felt like writing this, ok? Please give me an honest review. If you could review after reading this, it would really make my day. :D The first part is dialogue from the show, but I don't really think Kyouko said "dammit Sayaka" or anything like that. It's been a while since I watched that episode. Anyway…let me know if this is too short or the characters are OOC. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Good, keep talking to her!" Kyouko shouted to Madoka. As she smashed the wheels away, Madoka continued calling out to Sayaka, begging her to remember. To listen.

"Sayaka, I know this isn't what you wanted!" Madoka cried. "Please, snap out of it!"

_Oh, come on, Madoka! _Kyouko thought. It was almost as if this witch was impossible to beat. Did Sayaka remember Kyouko, and she was getting revenge?

"Oh, I get it," Kyouko said directly to the towering witch before her. "This is payback, isn't it? How funny…we started off trying to kill each other, didn't we? I thought you'd be a wuss. But no matter how much I beat you up, you just kept standing back up. You're mad, aren't you? Is it just too hard to let go right now? I get it…But once you've had enough, come back, ok?"

Octavia's enormous hand swooped down and scooped up Madoka.

"S…Sayaka…please," Madoka choked.

Rage took over Kyouko. "DAMMIT, SAYAKA!" she screamed, slashing the witch. Kyouko began to descend to the ground, bleeding. She blacked out.

* * *

Everything was fuzzy. _Where am I?_ Kyouko wondered. She found herself on the ground, in her normal green hoodie and denim shorts. She opened her eyes completely. A medium girl with short blue hair was standing in front of her. The girl was holding a glowing blue soul gem. Clinging to her was a lolita, pink-haired girl.

"I guess there _is _a way to save all Magical Girls," the blue-haired girl said. "Even ones like me."

"Sayaka?" Kyouko gasped.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Who else did you think it was? I'm obviously not _Homura_."

Kyubey hopped over. "I guess you figured it out now," he said in his emotionless voice.

Kyouko swiveled around and glared at him. "I _thought _you said there was no way to save her, you damn liar."

Kyubey closed his eyes. "You must have misunderstood me, Kyouko. I never said that."

"Whatever," Kyouko grumbled, turning away from the incubator.

"Sayaka, do you still have all your memories? What happened when you turned into a witch?" Madoka asked. Her voice was trembling.

Sayaka thought for a moment. Then she sighed. "Oh, crap. All my memories are gone," she said dejectedly.

"But…then how come you remembered Homura? And me?"

Sayaka felt herself turning red. "I was joking, okay?" She walked over to the window. "I wonder how Kyousuke is doing," she murmured, fingering her soul gem.

"I'm still here you know!" Kyouko snapped, causing the others to jump. "So where am I, anyway? You guys haven't specified that yet!"

"We're at Sayaka-chan's house, Kyouko-chan," Madoka explained. "Remember when you said that maybe instead of a grief seed, Sayaka-chan's soul gem might come out?"

"Of course I do," Kyouko grumbled. She didn't feel like talking about that right now.

"W-well, y-you were right," Madoka stammered.

"I think I can see that," Kyouko replied. She felt moody.

Sayaka pulled Madoka in a hug. "Thanks, Madoka," she said. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you."

"It's okay, Sayaka-chan," Madoka whispered. "I understand."

Sayaka turned and slowly walked over to Kyouko. Suddenly, much to her surprise, Sayaka threw her arms around Kyouko.

"Thanks Kyouko," she said softly. "I never knew you could be like this. I always that you were a selfish bitch who didn't care about anyone but herself. And I'm sorry." She slipped a box of chocolate pocky into Kyouko's hand.

"I—I'm sorry, too," Kyouko said. "But hey, you don't have to apologize." She tore the box open and stuck a stick of pocky into her mouth.

Sayaka couldn't help but giggle a little. "Never change, Kyouko."

* * *

**Gosh, I started this last month and abandoned it. Today I decided to pick it up and post it here. Again, let me know if I made the characters, especially Sayaka, OOC. There's always room for improvement, so if you want me to toss Homura into the salad, I'll edit this. It **_**is **_**a one-shot after all. Thanks for reading! Remember to review on your way out. If you do, you'll get a free monkey and cookie too! I also have a Homura plushie and I might get a Kyouko nendoroid. First reviewer gets Homura and the Kyouko nendoroid! :D**


End file.
